deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowflake
Snowflake is a tigress, who is both a psychopath and survivor, in Dead Rising 2, appears in the unannounced mission Fresh Meat. She is found in the Yucatan Casino with Ted Smith. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Snowflake Boss Battle When Chuck/Frank arrives at the Yucatan, he is captured by Ted Smith, who has plans on feeding him to Snowflake due to the lack of fresh meat. When Chuck/Frank tries to offer Ted the idea of having Snowflake eat zombies, he denies the proposal, deeming zombies as "spoiled meat". When Chuck/Frank tries to calm Ted down, he uses the word "slow" that enrages Ted and he has Snowflake attack him. However, Chuck/Frank is able to defeat Ted and tame Snowflake with a few steaks. Once Snowflake is calm, Chuck/Frank can bring her to the safe house. Taming Snowflake There is an achievement, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake. To tame Snowflake: # Ted needs to be killed first. # Snowflake needs to be dropped and eat three pieces of steak. Snowflake is a Bengal tigress who is trained to perform shows and tricks in the Yucatan Casino by her master, Ted Smith. Ted has been taking care of Snowflake for a very long time, considering her his only friend. After the outbreak, Ted feeds Snowflake fresh meat whenever possible, claiming that all her food has become rotten, and thus attempts to serve Chuck/Frank to the tigress. In Fresh Meat, after Ted is killed, Chuck/Frank has the option to kill Snowflake, or tame the tigress to bring back to the Safe House as a gift for Katey. When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as one of the Gifts for Katey. Trivia *Snowflake's and Ted's boss music is Narrow Escape by Celldweller. *Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only two psychopaths that can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *At just 3 years old, she is the youngest survivor and psychopath in the Dead Rising series thus far (although 3 years in human years is about 18 years in tiger years). She is also the only non-human in both categories. *She is the only cat to phsyically appear in the Dead Rising series. *There are several posters advertising Snowflake around Fortune City. *Snowflake cannot traverse certain areas of the city, particularly tight passages and maintenance halls. *Snowflake may occasionally stop while being escorted to perform a roar in repetition, as if she were blocked from moving, or unable to navigate through the area. If there is no evidence to why Snowflake stopped, or if the reason why she originally stopped has passed (a crowd of zombies blocking the way have now been slaughtered), the only way of correcting this appears to be attacking Snowflake, resetting her AI routine. *No matter how far away Snowflake is, she will go through area zone transitions with Chuck/Frank without being left behind for being too far away. *If Chuck/Frank were to tame Snowflake before killing Ted, she will still be a survivor like normal, although Ted will be hostile to Snowflake and will attack her. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record: **Taking a photo of Snowflake eating steak awards up to 1000 Drama PP, enough for Raw Emotion achievement. ** Frank will shout in a panic "It's a tiger, tiger, tiger, tiger!!!!!" after Ted and Snowflake's intro cutscene. ** Frank will say "So, you're an orange cat called Snowflake....." after the cutscene that plays after she's tamed. ** If by any chance Snowflake defects, Frank will say "Oh no, not again" referencing the fact that she is a former psychopath. ** After you bring her to the safe house, she will not always appear in her location as she does in the original. *It is unknown whatever happened (if tamed) to Snowflake or where she is after the events in Dead Rising 2 ''and before and during the events of ''Dead Rising 3 ''since her new owner, Katey (or Annie) ran away and was in Los Perdidos. If she was tamed, she'd be 13 years old by the events of ''Dead Rising 3. *In Off The Record, there is an alternative way of taming Snowflake. In the battle, if you kill Ted then proceed to leave, and come back almost at the expiration time, the cutscene for Snowflake being tamed will play and she will become a survivor. *In real life, tigers can't actually be tamed due to their solitary nature preventing them from forming emotional attachments and their overall lack of hierarchy in groups. While tigers are known to attack humans, they only do so due to hunger and desperation. Furthermore, tigers require 10-25 pounds to meat per day to satisfy their hunger. Gallery File:SnowflakePoster.png|Promotional poster found around Fortune City. File:RescuedSnowflake.png|Snowflake is brought back to the shelter. File:Dead Rising 2 Snowflake attacks.jpg|Snowflake attacks Chuck. File:Meat_Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake eating one of the steaks so she will join. File:Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake has Joined! File:deadrising2 2010-09-26 12-49-27-96.png|Katey with Snowflake. File:Snowflake artwork.jpg|Artwork of Snowflake. File:Snowflake_Drama.jpg|Drama photo of Snowflake. b0ff54c060309f828f4e14e2c020e10c04917fb3_large.jpg File:Dead_Rising_snowflake_notebook.png|Notebook Entry. PortraitSnowflakeDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitSnowflakeOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Dead rising snowflake full.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Non-Mission Survivors Category:Gifts for Katey Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Optional Survivors Category:Determinant Category:Antagonists Category:Alive